Shinobi 29: Definitive Edition Ninja Sugoroku!
is the twenty-ninth episode of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. Synopsis The next Izayoi Ninja creates a board game based on Tsumuji's life, prompting Yakumo to bring him for help, with the risk of revealing what has truly happened to his powers. Plot Kicking off directly from last episode, Yoshitaka tells the Ninningers that Kyuemon had taken Tsumuji's powers, as well as his memories of training. In case it might hurt his feelings, they all decide to not tell him. As this is happening, Kyuemon summons the Izayoi Ninja Ikkakusai, who creates a "ninja board game", inviting children into it. When the team arrives, Ikkakusai explains that the children are at the end of the game and they have to reach it to save them. Takaharu, Nagi and Kinji head on first, and find that each space is interactive and will trigger a "cutscene". When Yakumo, Kasumi and Fuuka reach their space, they find that the interactive events are all based on Tsumuji's life as a ninja. As they discuss this, the team in the foreground end up in a "game over" zone with the children, as there is no way to win in the board game. While bringing Tsumuji to help would give them a better chance, it would also end up showing him the loss of his powers. After pondering about this for a while, the remaining team uses the "go back" dice to exit the game and go get him. Even so, everyone ends up being trapped in the game over zone, with Tsumuji now aware of how Yoshitaka reprimanded him for having a soft heart- which may result in a ninja's undoing- and how Kyuemon, after hearing this, removed his powers and memories. However, he tells everyone he's alright, and that they shouldn't end up like him. The Ninningers use their abilities to create a bright path of dreams, helping them escape the board game. Once they're out, they use the Kakuranger powers to duplicate themselves to easily beat Ikkakusai, who then enlarges to face Ha-Oh Shurikenjin in a city-wide board game... but then starts explaining how board games came to be for no reason at all, irritating Yakumo to the point where he tells Takaharu to finish it up. Ikkakusai is then obliterated by the Ha-Oh Appare Buster. Once everything is over, Yoshitaka apologizes to Tsumuji, as in the long run it may have been because of him that he lost his powers. The latter is alright, however, and asks him to stay for dinner. The team watches from a few feet away, and since he shouldn't interrupt, Takaharu runs outside to scream his catchphrase as a certain female character watches from behind a tree. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest stars * : * Tsumuji Igasaki (Young): * Kyuemon Izayoi (Young): Suit actors *AkaNinger: *AoNinger: *KiNinger: *ShiroNinger: *MomoNinger: *StarNinger: *Shinobimaru: *Shurikenjin: *Rodeomaru: *Kyuemon Izayoi: *Masakage Tsugomori: *Sugoroku Ninja Ikkakusai: *Genin Supparage: Various Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Goton (Metal Setting), Kakuranger (Cloning Technique), Chozetsu, Lion Ha-Ojo, Shinobimaru, Super Combination (Ha-Oh Shurikenjin) *AoNinger - Dragomaru *KiNinger - Goton (Metal Setting), Dumpmaru *ShiroNinger - Goton (Metal Setting), Wanmaru *MomoNinger - UFO (Gravity Technique), Goton (Metal Setting), Byunmaru *StarNinger - Goton (Metal Setting), Rodeomaru Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 46, . *'Viewership': 3.4% *The text in Yakumo's book is directly copied from the English Wikipedia page Wizard of Oz (Character). *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 24 out of 48 ** In Ninningers' possession: 23 ** In Kyuemon's possession: 1 * Most fireworks in closing credits: ** Blue: 5''' ** '''Red: 4 ** Green: 2 ** Yellow: 4 DVD/Blu-ray releases Shuriken Sentai Ninninger Volume 8 features episodes 29-32: Shinobi 29: Definitive Edition Ninja Sugoruku!, Shinobi 30: Targeted Ninja School!, Shinobi 31: The Runaway Ninja! and Shinobi 32: Extremely Hot Ninja! Acha! Blu-ray Collection 3 comes with 12 episodes. See Also (Board Game Story) (Rygore’s Debut) (fight footage & story) External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 忍者すごろく決定版！ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 忍者すごろく決定版！